Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 7
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 7 или '-''Emperor Voice-''' — седьмой выпуск из серии мини-альбомов, где собраны персонажей аниме «Баскетбол Куроко». Настоящий альбом посвящен персонажу Сейджуро Акаши. Все песни исполнены Камией Хироши — актёром, озвучившим Акаши в аниме. Релиз пришёлся на 20 декабря 2015 года, то есть ровно на день рождения персонажа. Трек-лист #«DEEP FIGHT» (вместе c Мибучи, Хаямой, Небуей и Маюзуми) #«RESIGNATION?» (вместе c Мидоримой и Такао) #«ANSWER» (вместе c Куроко) #«RETURN» #«FINAL EMPEROR» (Absolute Existence Remix) Слова |-| DEEP FIGHT = - Английский= 'All: ' Deep fight!! Wo-oh wo-oh 'Akashi: ' “Now then, all of you, show it to me.” 'Mibuchi: ' “Okay, Sei-chan.” Deep Fight There’s no problem if you aren’t my type, I’ll still give everyone enough of my affection So cool right? So beautiful right? There’s no doubt why you would be fascinated, there’s no doubt at all~ '''Hayama: “Hey Reo-nee! The Yaksha!” All: ''' Wo-oh '''Akashi: “Next!” Nebuya: ' These muscles don’t lie, take a look, I don’t need any tricks When I eat the maximum amount for my muscles muscles, my muscle strength increases more and more What kind of skill do I have? It’s my muscles muscles, I’ll push push push with my Herculean strength '''Mibuchi: ' “You’re a muscle-loving idiot” (Snicker) 'All: ' I’ll show this completed strength to you and send you flying It’s at a level where everyone will fear it and run away 'All: ' Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh in an overwhelming way (Yeah!!) 'All: ' We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we are called the emperors of creation We must always win, we must, of course, win, and silently grab onto glory '''Akashi: “It has been adequate up to now, but let’s play our next hand, are you prepared?” Mayuzumi: ' Deep fight... I don’t really mind that you changed your attitude so easily, now we’re communicating in our own way As a new model, like an illusion, I’ll up my performance and pass like a phantom '''Nebuya: ' “Nice!” 'Mayuzumi: ' “...Hmph” '''All: Wo-oh Akashi: “Alright!” Hayama: ''' They are amazing and they seriously look strong, but even so, everything will be fine since I won’t lose I’ll see how it goes with three fingers? Then I’ll go to four fingers I guess Five fingers is at the max full throttle, brace yourself for the sound of the explosion going bang bang bang '''Mibuchi: “You are the Raijuu aren’t you?” All: There will be no mercy, we’ll send all your possibilities flying Everyone’s hearts have been broken, so we’ll reach the end any time now All: Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh in a thorough manner (Yeah!!) All: We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we have the destiny of having no choice but victory We must always win, we must, of course, win, we must grab onto glory All: Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh with each and every one victory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win All: As it is the proof of a reigning champion, wo-oh All: Wo-oh wo Akashi: “Now, shall we finish this up?” All: We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we are called the emperors of creation We must always win, we must, of course, win, and silently grab onto glory All: Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh with each and every one victory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win As it is the proof of a reigning champion, wo-oh All: Deep fight!! Wo-oh wo - Русский= }} |-| RESIGNATION? = - Английский = Akashi: ''' It’s time for the decisive battle, my “absoluteness” won’t be overruled There is only one end '''Midorima: I offer this to fate with all the effort I put in to do all that I could Takao: ''' We’ll obtain it, '''Takao and Midorima: our team’s victory Midorima: Pretending that you knew when you don’t know defeat After this, I will teach this to you according to our promise Takao: Good grief, what an aura you have Even so, I’m not scared at all All: It’s time for the revolution on the other side of “absoluteness” It won’t end with because of us, with our technique that shows our trust We’re going to grab onto this flow Never give up, never give up, We believe in each other Believe in our efforts before this today Akashi: I do not know defeat and I don’t intend to know it The future matters not because it can be changed easily Midorima: I won’t let you stop me, Takao: I won’t let you past Midorima and Takao: Because we bear the burden of that many days All: It’s time for our comeback, our bout hasn’t ended yet It won’t as long as I don’t give up I offer this to fate with all the effort I put in to do all that I could We’ll obtain it, our team’s victory Akashi: I’ll accept that fighting spirit of yours Even so, everything is in my hands Akashi: Your revolution will fail to reach me, my “absoluteness” won’t be overruled I had already said so in the beginning All: It won’t end with the impossible, with our technique that shows our trust I’ll stand up again no matter how many times it takes Never give up, never give up, We believe in each other Believe in the effort we made before today Midorima and Takao: Never give up, we’ll get the victory Never give up, it’s revolution time Never give up, we’ll get the victory Never give up, there’s no resignation Akashi: I will show my respect for your fighting spirit once again, and I will give my gratitude for the game However, that too ends here I, who wins everything, am always right When faced with my absoluteness, it doesn’t matter who it is, no one can go against me Even if your teamwork is excellent to that extent ...It’s the end - Русский = }} |-| ANSWER = - Английский = Kuroko: ''' At that time I was the shadow of my teammates, I was powerless by myself and couldn’t do a thing With our widening distance and vanished smiles, I even lost the words to call out to you '''Akashi: In these days where we are breaking, each of the inevitabilities continued to be pointed out to us The victories that we chased after had already known of this time Both: No matter what is right, no matter what is a mistake If there is only one path that will show it Let us pierce through it without faltering, and get through what’s thrust in front of us without fail Saying that this is the answer of my unwavering self Akashi: The hazy feeling of being out of place in this distorted world, where there’s already no place to escape to anymore You can affirm it, the established definition is easy to understand and absolute Kuroko: Whoever saw the possibilities might have called it a miracle It’s because this team doesn’t give up that we made it to this place Both: What do you call right? What do you call a mistake? Even any play on words can become the right answer We will fight because now it’s the time, burn this memory into those eyes The conclusion found in our separation Akashi: It speaks of our existence Kuroko: in the urge for victory and Both: the will not to run away Kuroko:'''As a result of suffering through grief, '''Both: we intersect once again Both: What do you call right? What do you call a mistake? Even any play on words can become the right answer We will fight because now it’s the time, burn this memory into those eyes The conclusion found in our separation Both: No matter what is right, no matter what is a mistake If there is only one path that will show it Let us pierce through it without faltering, and get through what’s thrust in front of us without fail Saying that this is the answer of my unwavering self - Русский = }} |-| RETURN = - Английский = I had fun, I was free, even if the time I had was limited I had teammates who were smiling at me, and I was able to be right there If I woke up I would have returned, but it’s not that simple I bear the responsibility for my wrongdoings while I look out over the world Well, what it is that I should be doing from here on? What do I want to do now? I wonder if I can say it in an accurate way with words Let’s start once again with the impulse to win I returned to myself again with my heart as it is And in the first defeat I experienced since I was born, I found pain It was a pain that would connect the future The fact we met, the fact that I noticed, the fact that I wished for the next Each and every one of your passions exchanged to me are are etched in my heart Yes, it all starts now, just to be able to tell everyone that I can fight as many times I need to for my new dream If I take it all back that will become the path that I need to pass through I returned to myself again, so let’s start walking now In those days, I could genuinely accept victory Along with the emotions that I had left behind Yes, it all starts now, but this time I’ll be bringing my other self along with me What do I want to do now? I wonder it will be obvious when I indicate it Let’s start once again with the impulse to win I return to myself again with my heart as it is And in the first defeat I experienced since I was born, I found pain It was a pain that would connect the future Connect to the future and move on - Русский = }} Ссылки Навигация en:SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.7 Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод